castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Devil May Cry and Castlevania comparison
hokay, so - does the doppelgänger-manifestation business count as a legitimate shoutout/similarity? i know castlevania's not the only game series that does the "hey look your reflection's coming to KILL YOU blaargrhgaghgrhgrhg *snarl*" doppelgänger/mirror-dwelling enemy-materialization routine, but up until Castlevania Chronicles's re-release of the Sharp X68000 'vania (CC in 2001, the Sharp original in 1993 - incidentally both of these games have the most drama-queenly doppelgänger demise ever) they really liked having the cretin jump out of a mirror at you, or at the very least using your character's messed-up reflection to herald an impending enemy. (the dorkiest instance i can think of where this happens is Rondo, where it's just a were-skeleton.) there was a webpage somewhere or another that compiled all the instances of 'cretin jumps out of mirror, attacks your guy' in castlevania, but damn if i can find it again for some reason. either way - to me, it looks like a homage. YMMV, since nelo-angelo doesn't break the mirror like !simon and some of the others and he's teeeeeechnically not a doppelgänger in battle, and since some doppelgängers don't come from mirrors: leon's are just kind of there, CV3's is more or less a motile shapeshifting amoeba of death, alucard's first one spawns out of the wall and his second seems to just happen to be in the caves when you are. however, since castlevania really likes to have your reflection climb out of places and try to mangle you (whether it looks like you during the mangling or not), or warn you of impending mangling attempts via your reflection freaking out, i suspect it may have been a shout-out. that's just me though, hence the yapping in here instead of editing the page and then having everyone wonder what i'm smoking. - and hell, that's a lot of parenthetical asides in there. so what do you all think? -castlevaniaburd I think you need to go back through that and press enter a few times. :P Evil Tim 16:08, 11 February 2009 (UTC) more than likely. good lord, the formatting just - poofed straight out of there, didn't it. let's try again, this time with less failure! that should be less a textual wall now and more, you know, readable! :B i was contemplating the shaft-arkham parallels as well (older men pseudo-ecclesiastical in appearance, apparently desiccated a little by their contact with and worshipful devotion to evil forces as evidenced by their greyish complexions, catalyst for both the awakening of a young woman's badassedness, as well as the unsealing of a significant foe and an evil building (i know Temen-ni-Gru required vergil; but arkham's definitely the catalyst behind that reaction, even if vergil may well have done it on his own eventually), acting as the wirepuller to a young man in a really sweet-ass looking blue coat *tongue firmly in cheek in re: coat*), but i'm not sure if that's grasping at too many straws. they struck me as similar characters - definitely not the same character by any stretch of the imagination, but arkham immediately struck me as shaftlike. your mileage may vary with regard to how similar or not shaft and arkham seem to you. also, multi-nested parentheses. ...speaking of similarity and lack thereof: tangentially, i really do wish that LoI had been more DMC-esque in controls, overall, speaking of similarity. DMC is not perfect (no game is) but dante's much simpler to guide around the damned castle. it's leon's clunkiness that makes some parts of LoI so damn frustrating, fixed camera or not. -castlevaniaburd Just out of curiosity, how could ghost ships in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood and DMC be a reference to the Pirates of the Caribbean movies? Besides the obvious lack of connection (ghost ships have existed in legend for centuries now), both games were developed long before the first movie (Rondo of Blood :1993, DMC: 2001, PotC: 2003). This speculation is extremely inaccurate. Btw, this whole article is pure fan speculation. The two games have a completely different history and were developed by different companies (Konami and Capcom respectively). There are some similarities due to some very common cliches in storytelling but that's all. No real information whatsoever. Wikipedia is supposed to read professional and informative and this looks more like something out of a blog or forum post. No offense, but I really don't see the point to this article. Why's this here? I don't really know why this article is here, except that the guy who created this wiki (User:Thai420) and handed me the keys was the one who created it, so I'm a little loathe to delete it. It fit his vision for what the wiki was all about at least. Haven't seen him around in a few years though. Maybe I'm being too sentimental?--Reinhart77 05:21, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Sentimentality aside, I agree its not up to the standards of the rest of the wiki and vote for deletion. There's always cache if original author decides he wants it back.--Nq 01:37, November 22, 2009 (UTC)